Snotty Boy
Eugene Beady, also known as Snotty Fart Boy, or Eugene Chubby Shit Hitler is a male major antagonist in Barnyard and the tertiary antagonist of Back at the Barnyard. He is an omnipotent nazi God who is more powerful than Shaggy. His powers include but not limited to... Cow Tipping, Planetary terraforming, omnipotence, manipulation of matter and energy, time control, inter-dimensional travel, power of thunder, ability to utilize galactic wormholes, resurrection, flight, teleportation, telepathy, PSI powers, omnipresence, laser vision, dimensional vision, infinite knowledge of life, the omniverse and everything, uses gaster blasters, can create new universes, can manipulate the dream realm, black Hole creation, shoots poisonous gases out of his fingers, mastery of Yu Gi Oh, Atomic farts, Pyrokinesis, air bending, super nova punches, death rays and can summon an army of the undead from everyone who has died under communism. He was raped by Otis in revenge for raping him. One time a feminist sjw was annoying Snotty Fart Boy so he used his power to make the sjw have a dick instead of a pussy, so she was a shemale. Another time he fought with Shaggy in the year 4200 on the planet Weedo. (Weedo is a planet full of weed and the natives are clones of Snoop Dog. Throughout the fight, the clones would sing the Next Episode San Holo Dubstep Remix. Shaggy and Snotty Boy were evenly matched, but their combined powers were so powerful in addition to the entire planet singing that epic song, the epicness was so much that the universe imploded and the universe restart. Only Snotty Fart Boy and Shaggy remember the events that took prior to our universe. He claims to be straight but is seen getting fucked by Otis, and Fat Albert. He is also briefly seen raping thanos for the infinity gauntlet In Barnyard, he and his friends are seen cow raping, in which he cums on the cows after sex, much to Otis's and the Jersey Cows' dismay. Otis teams up with the Jersey Cows to teach Snotty Boy a lesson. Back at home, his mother reminds him not to stay up late on a school night. He mocks this and tells her, "Whatever! I'll do what I want!" He then kicks off his shoes, jumps onto the bed and fucks Kirby up the ass. punches his pillow repeatedly, picks up a stuffed monkey, tells it that it has "come to the wrong place and shoved it up Kirby’s pussy," throws it at the wall where the head board is (and it falls past the head board), and falls asleep. The cows steal the car of Nora Beady (Snotty Fart's aunt) and drive to Snotty Fart Boy's home. They sneak into his bedroom and butt fuck him on the bed (they also jerk him off since he got a boner) or as Otis called it, "Boy fapping." Snotty Fart Boy is screaming caused his parents to run up to his room knowing they will get beat the fuck up due to Snotty Fart boys superhuman strength and godly powers. For this, Snotty Fart Boy's father tells him, "No more Red Bull." In Back at the Barnyard, Snotty Fart Boy is shown to have a pet snake named Stinky McStupidhead, to whom he tried to feed Pip. Pip gets the snake to reform, and he gets vengeance on his cruel owner by swallowing his dick whole but only for the snake to get mouth to get full by snotty boy’s immense dick. He proceeds to licks the snakes pussy until it pleaded to him that he is the dominant being in the universe and all bitches should suck his dick or be vaporized by his laser Vision In the latest film ultimate end game snotty boy briefly has sex with Isabell from animal crossing. As shown pulling down her panties and fingering her puss puss while she was alseep. Snotty did irresistible sex acts with her unconscious body, which led the film to be rated R and created so many degenerate furries Later in the film he destroys and burns bubsy the bobcat crisp with his pyrokinises powers along with the other heros in the film like Shaggy, Squidward, Thor, Optimus Prime, Waluigi, Johnny Sins, and knuckles along with funky kong and Dante from devil may cry series. After claiming the infinity gauntlet after raping thanos he snaps his finger and erases all barn animals from existence to create his snotty boy empire and rule the galaxy. Category:Cartoon Bullies Category:Movie Bullies Category:TV Show Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Bratty Bullies Category:Child Bullies Category:Gods Category:Villains Category:Nazis Category:Extradimensional beings Category:Sexy Bullies Category:Thicc bullies Category:Demons Category:Racist Category:Communist Category:Bully Boys Category:Anime and Manga Bullies Category:Teenage Bullies